


Quietly Burning (Poly!BBS)

by NotaGoodUserName



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cuddles, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Protective and Comforting Tyler, Violence, its v cute just u w8, more to be added at a later date - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotaGoodUserName/pseuds/NotaGoodUserName
Summary: Craig had a life where no one thought much of him. He was just there as an emotional punching bag.But moving to California to escape his family and a clingy, abusive boyfriend and meet an internet friend may have been his worst and best decision yet.He meets so many new people, and is tugged and secured into a new family who loves him unconditionally. He starts a new life with his new love and he couldn't be happier.They're only request is for him to keep their secret and, well, how can he say no to that?The problem is, is the secret itself. You would expect a family of vampires would freak him out, but it's the hell fire that made him rethink his choices.





	1. Leaving 0.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad and Tumblr!
> 
> Wattpad: x_The_Author_x
> 
> Tumblr: miniladdy22
> 
> If you prefer one over the other, I'm kind of everywhere :D if theres another site I should be on lemme know. 
> 
> ALSO im aware these first few chapters are short, and i suppose its intentional, due to the fact that these first four chapters are parts of a prologue.
> 
> thats it, i think. and as always, i hope ye enjoy <3

"So when does your flight leave?" A voice over a Skype call asked, watching as a cute boy shoved clothes into a suitcase.

"Tonight, around midnight," Craig answered, grunting as he struggled to zip the suitcase close. "God dammit-" The voice laughed at him. "Don't laugh, you dick! It's really full!!"

"It's hilarious to see your stupid ass struggle with a fucking suitcase, of all things."

"Shut the fuck up, Tyler." Craig laughed with him, nonetheless.

Tyler glanced at the clock at the bottom of his screen. "So it's, like... what, 8:00 PM for you?"

"8:30, yeah." Craig grunted one last time as he finally closed his last suitcase. He slumped into his computer chair, glancing around his empty room. Most of his things were sold or tossed. He was bringing a suitcase of clothes and his computer stuff, which he still needed to pack.

Tyler smiled. "You gonna get some sleep before then?"

"I-" A notification popped up on his computer. After reading it, Craig sighed.

"What?"

"It's James."

"That dickwad again?" Tyler made a face, clearly displeased.

"He's taking all of this hard. He wants to talk again tonight."

"You gonna humor him?"

"Might as well." Craig sighed, and typed a message back. They began to argue back and forth. Tyler could clearly tell Craig was distressed over it.

"Dude, just ignore him. He isn't worth your time."

Craig was silent for a moment. He groaned and dropped his head on his desk. "I can't. He's outside my house."

"Right fucking now? Are you fucking kidding m-"

"CRAIG. JAMES IS OUTSIDE. GET DOWN HERE! NOW!!"

Craig looked up at Tyler, dreading every bit of what was to come next.

"Four hours, not four days."

"God I hope so," Craig mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I'll text you later, Ty."

"Let me know how it all goes, 'kay?"

"Sure thing." Craig gave him a tired smile before ending the call.

"CRAIG!?"

Craig sighed, rubbing his face. "COMING!"


	2. Airport 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James takes Craig to the airport.

Craig shoved his suitcase into the backseat, closing the door with a tired sigh. James looked at him, concern on his face. "I really don't think you leaving is the best idea, honey..."

Craig looked at him, tired, before getting in the passenger seat. "It's exactly what I need if I want to be a game designer."

James slid into the driver's seat, sighing, "I know, but is that what you really want?"

"My answer is the same as it was an hour ago: Yes." James sighed for the umpteenth time, and started the car. "I have a life and a job I want to pursue. Why aren't you happy I'm doing something I love?" He said nothing, so Craig remained quiet as he pulled out of the driveway.

On their way to the airport, Craig got a message from Tyler. He talked to him for a little while, ignoring how James looked over at him constantly. Craig knew James was jealous of the attention Tyler got, even though James had no idea who Tyler was, but it was something he was just going to have to get over. 

But, knowing him, he would bug him about it until he got what he wanted.

"Who are you talking to?" James questioned, letting his eyes slip over to Craig.

"I'm letting Tyler know we're on our way to the airport, and reaffirming the time he'll be at the airport to pick me up in the next twelve hours." Craig continued to type away on his phone. Really, he was telling Tyler about the hour long debate he had with James, and how ridiculous he was being about him leaving. Craig was so utterly annoyed with James, he was dreading the next half hour of driving.

"... oh."

Another moment of silence before James pestered him again. "What are you talking about now?"

"Mom messaged me."

"Oh..."

More silence.

"What if this guy isn't who you think he is? What if he's a bad person? What if this was a mistake?"

"I've known him for almost two years, James. And it was my idea to move, not his. He just offered his place to me until I could get my own." Craig was really, really trying to be patient. He really was.

James didn't say anything after that, and for that, Craig was grateful. By the time they got to the airport, it was a quarter after 11:00 PM. James helped him carry his things inside. They found where Craig's plane would be leaving when James stopped him with tears in his eyes.

His voice broke as he spoke, "Craig... I don't want to lose you. You're everything to me, you're all I have..." Craig's vision blurred, and his heart clenched painfully. "Please, please don't go..."

Craig kept his eyes on the ground, guilt creeping into his mind. What if this was a bad idea? What if it turned out badly? Maybe James was right, maybe he needed to stay here...

"... You always say that..." Craig's voice was soft. He was afraid if he spoke any louder, he would cave in on himself. "You always say I'm everything to you and everything you have and... and yet every time, it ends with me bruised, and broken, and you're happy as can be..."

"Craig..."

"You can't... You can't guilt trip me into staying, James. You...don't control what I do and say. It was never something you were meant to do and..." And yet you did it anyway. Repeatedly. All the time. And it terrifies me to stay here longer than I need to. "...I loved you once. I don't feel the same anymore."

They were both quiet for a while. Craig was afraid to look up and see the painful expression of his ex. He kept his cool when James stepped forward and hugged him. He gasped when James tightened his hold and whispered into his ear. The words sent shivers down his spine, and froze him to the bone. James pulled away and walked past him, leaving Craig panting, wide-eyed. 

He collected himself and quickly dragged his suitcases behind him.

~*~*~*~*~


	3. Flight, Tyler 0.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the flight is quick, and Craig finally meets Tyler in person.

 

On the plane, five minutes before takeoff, Craig was telling Tyler about what happened before James left. His stomach was turning, he felt lightheaded and sick to his stomach. He wanted to cry, but he refused to disturb the annoyed male next to him.

The conversation came to an abrupt end when the plane was about to take off. They bid each other goodbye as a flight attendant asked him, once more, to put his phone away.

The flight went by quickly. His anxiety had exhausted him, thus letting him fall asleep quickly. He jolted awake as the plane landed. He blinked rapidly, rubbing his face and discovering he had drool on the corner of his mouth. Gross.

Getting off the plane was easy. Finding his suitcases? Not so much. He was smart, and tied a brightly colored piece of cloth to the handle of each bag, but they took forever to come around. Once they did, Craig found the nearest seats and stole one, getting out his phone and turning it on. He yawned quietly, rubbing his eye as the screen blinked to life. He had a few goofy texts from Tyler, which made him smile brightly. The conversed back and forth for a small while. Excitement flowed through him when Tyler said he was looking for him. He was about to reply when someone plucked his phone out of his hands.

"What the-" Craig looked at the thief, annoyed and confused as hell, but it all disappeared with a grin. He stood and tackled Tyler with a hug, squeezing the life out of him. Tyler didn't seem to mind, as he laughed and hugged back, making him feel secure and safe. "Finally."

"Yeah, no kidding?" They pulled away, and grinned at each other. "I don't think I've properly introduce myself. I'm Tyler." Tyler returned his phone, and shook Craig's hand.

"I'm Craig." Craig was giddy with happiness and excitement.

"Ready to get settled in?"

"I will be when I get coffee in my system and oh my god you got me coffee." Tyler laughed, holding the large cup out to him. Craig was quick to burn the top of his mouth. He moaned quietly, "holy shit you even got what I like."

"Told you 20 questions wasn't stupid."

"You're a saint, bless you."

Tyler laughed, grabbing Craig's bag and slinging it over his shoulder, then getting a hold of all of his suitcases. He struggled for a moment,"Jesus Christ, I don't know how you managed this."

"Sheer will and determination, my good friend." Craig watched as he struggled a little more,frowning. "Here, let me-"

Tyler slapped his hand. "No. I can do it, I got it. Let's get you out of here and into a restaurant. I'm thinking takeout, what do you say?"

Craig beamed. "Tyler I could marry you. Yes please."

They made a beeline towards the exit, food on their minds and coffee in their systems. By the time they reached the doors, Craig was finished with his coffee and had tossed the cup in the trash. 

"Damn."

"Thank you." Craig reached for his suitcases. "Let me-"

"-Nope, I'll put these in the back. Go sit your pretty ass down and relax. Post-flights suck balls, it's going to be hell for you for the next few days, so it's my job, as your loving host, to make it as great as possible."

Craig dropped his hand and laughed, shaking his head. "Dunno what I did to deserve a friend like you, Ty."

Tyler froze a moment, but he quickly came back with, "With the shit you've been through? You deserve the entire world and more," as he shoved Craig's luggage into the back of his trunk. He missed the shocked look on Craig's face, and the blush that accompanied it. Craig quickly climbed into the passenger seat, and his stomach grumbled at him. Once Tyler was in the truck, they buckled up and headed out to stuff their faces.


	4. New Home 0.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Craig is introduced to his new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally, this is my favorite

"This smells like heaven."

"It tastes even better." Tyler laughed at him as Craig shoved his nose into the plastic takeout bag, inhaling the godly smell through his nose and groaning.

After they ordered and picked up their food, Tyler drove them back to his apartment to dig into the glorious takeout and get Craig settled into his new home. As they pulled up to his place, Tyler glanced over at Craig. "It's Thursday, right?"

Craig looked at him, curiously, "Yeah? Why?"

Tyler nodded, more to himself, and got out of the truck. "I'll tell you over food. Let's get you inside, first." Craig couldn't agree more.

Once inside, Tyler set two of Craig's suitcases behind a couch and took the food from Craig. Craig set his duffel and small suitcase next to his other stuff, and took a moment to look around Tyler's place. It surprised him how well kept everything was, and how big and expensive it all looked. It made him feel slightly out of place, like he asked too much to stay in a place like this. The part of him that believed, from the beginning, that he didn't belong here and he didn't deserve to be here was slowly growing larger.

"Hey." Tyler grabbed Craig's attention away from his wandering thoughts. "Food is gonna get cold with all that thinking you're doing. Get over here and stuff your face with me." He smirked when Craig laughed, noticing how he gave in and relaxed.

They sat down at the table, and dug in.

"You weren't fucking kidding, holy shit," Craig mumbled in between bites.

"Right? Best shit around."

They ate in silence for a while enjoying the flavors they shoved down their throats. 

"So." Tyler swallowed. "Was the flight okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I slept through it all. I was pretty exhausted after, uh, the thing."

Tyler twirled his fork, eyeing Craig. "Right. Sleep okay?"

"Dreamless and quick, which I'm happy about." Craig pointed his fork at Tyler, "What was that earlier about today being Thursday?"

"Oh yeah. I have a thing planned Saturday. I'm meeting up with family at a bar around 8:00. You feeling up to that?"

Craig chewed his food slowly for a moment. "Like... Meet your family?"

"Yeah. Well- they're not blood family, but they're the best family i could ask for."

It never crossed Craig's mind that he knew nothing about Tyler's family. Hesitantly, he asked, "Oh, so not your parents or anything?"

Tyler's shoveling of food slowed for a moment. "Uh, no. No parents."

Shit, did I mess something up? "Oh... Sorry, um... what happened?"

Tyler glanced over at Craig, who was quietly scraping his food into a pile. He smiled, "It's a long story I'll have to tell you another time."

Craig kicked himself, feeling terrible. "Oh, okay, s-sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"Hey, it's cool. Not upset over it." 

They finished up their meal, Tyler breaking the thin ice they were treading on by nudging him and asking if he wanted to play COD. Craig's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and it was the most adorable thing Tyler has ever seen (well, no, it actually isn't. He's seen Craig get angry over hiccups, and get flustered by an onslaught of compliments Tyler tossed his way, when they first video called). 

Within the next ten minutes, they were shouting at each other and elbowing each other to get the other to fuck up. The switched back and forth between zombies and multiplayer, having the best first night they could ever ask for. By the time Craig began to tire, it was almost 3 AM.

"Shit, I didn't mean to keep you up so late, man," Craig yawned as Tyler stretched. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's all good. Not tired yet anyway."

"But tired of COD?"

"Hell yeah." Craig laughed, shutting down the console and putting the controllers on charge. When he was finished, he turned to look at Tyler, only to find him opening a glass door to a balcony. Tyler glanced back, and smiled. Craig couldn't help but smile back, his cheeks burning. Tyler stepped into the chilly morning, and leaned against the stone, staring out into the city. Quietly as he could manage, Craig joined him, grabbing a blanket from the couch and wrapping it around both of them.

They were quiet for a while, just watching the city as it went on with its busy self. They shared the blanket, shoulders pressed against each other. It was quiet where they were, but if you listened hard enough, you could hear sirens and city noise coming from the cluster of lights on the ground.

"I bet the sky is gorgeous back in Ireland," Tyler whispered, looking at the almost black sky. 

"You don't see views like this," Craig said quietly, eyes on the city.

They enjoyed their sights, content with the silence between them. A thought crossed Craig's mind at random, almost startling him.

"...Ty?"

"Hmm."

"Did...you mean what you said?" A pause. "I know it was a bit ago, l-like a week or more? But, u-um..."

Tyler looked at Craig, surprised. His focus was on the city, his eyes darting back and forth. "Of course," Tyler said, quietly. "Every word." Craig couldn't help but smile, and laugh a little. Tyler looked at him, smiling despite his confusion, "What's so funny?"

Craig met his gaze. Tyler had done so much for him over the past two years. He was everything he needed when no one else was there. When his parents gave him hell for wanting to design games, Tyler praised him and encouraged him with love a parent should give. When high school kicked his ass and pushed him around, Tyler helped him up and smiled, and joked and laughed until Craig forgot his problems. When James took control over his life and abused his health, Tyler gave him choices, and comfort, and a way out.

Craig broke out of his thoughts when Tyler touched his cheek, concerned. Craig's eyes burned, and his chest felt tight. "Hey... hey, what's wrong?" 

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotions, tears spilled down his face. He stumbled over his words to try and explain what he was feeling, "I just. It-It doesn't- I don't- wh-what did I do to deserve you-ou, I-I- I don't und-derstand, I-I-" His shoulders were shaking and his chest heaved and hitched as he sobbed quietly and covered his face.

Tyler was there, as he always was when Craig was having a break down, whispering comforting words into his ear, "Hey, hey..it's okay. You deserve the world, Mini, all of it and so much more." It was different this time, because he wasn't whispering to him through a pair of ear buds. Tyler could wrap his arms around him and let him rest his head on his shoulder, rub his back and shush him gently as he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed into the gross mess he knew he was. It was different, he felt secure and safe and away from everything he grew up with and he was so utterly relieved that he couldn't help but grip his t-shirt and pour his heart out into the open air around him.

Craig told Tyler just how happy he was. He told him how safe he felt and how relieved he was, how sorry he was for everything and how he wished he moved sooner. He told him he loved him, too, and how he felt as if he didn't deserve the whole world and more. He soaked his shirt with tears, and apologized more than once. Craig told him he couldn't bring himself to let go of him because he was afraid he would wake up and Tyler would be gone. And it terrified him, because he didn't want to go back.

And Tyler was there, gently rubbing his back and listening to every word he said. And he made some joke about not getting a refund on his ticket, and it made Craig laugh wetly, but laugh nonetheless. And he was there, and he was real. 

And Craig was finally safe.

 

 

 

 

End of Prologue.


End file.
